jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:John Alfred Hammond, CEO/Is the Trespasser Canon the same as the film? It may be possible...
Ever since I've first played the game Jurassic Park: Trespasser, I've always dipicted it as the film's canon. I know that some dates don't seem to be accurate to the film's universe, but I've found somewhat of a loop-hole. 'Reason 1: Dates aren't stated directly in the first film-' In the first film, it is never specifically stated by any of the characters that the events took place on June 11, 1993. Yes, some of the backround photos in the VIP Dining room appear with 1993 on them, but that isn't specific enough for me personally. 'Reason 2: John Hammond's "Four years"-' In TLW: JP, Hammond does however, state that four years prior to 1997 InGen lost Site B. Now, I do have a theory that the "InGen Incident" occured on August 27th, 1989 like in the Trespasser Canon. Hammond states "After the accident in the park, Hurricane Clarrissa wipped-out our facility on Site B". Now, again, since we do know TLW took place in 1997, the events of the first film COULD have been eight years prior to TLW. Hammond ONLY states that "''after the accident" ''not how long, which I believe was four years after the initial incident, Site B was hit by the hurricane. In Trespasser, InGen files Chapter 11 Bankruptcy. Some people say that couldn't have happened in the film canon because InGen is still operating during TLW, but Chapter 11 Bankruptcy specifically states that the company in question can still operate until either (i) paying off it's creditors, or (ii) turning profitable again. That means InGen could have been in Bankruptcy during TLW, even Hammond says ''"We've been on the verge of Chapter 11..." ''which could imply they are going through or are close to this. So here is a brief timeline: 1989- The InGen Incident 1993- Hurricane Clarrissa hits Site B during InGen's Chapter 11 Bankruptcy Late 1996- Peter Ludlow assumes control of InGen; begins preparations for his expidition May 1997- Events of TLW: JP May 1998- Events of Trespasser 2001- Events of JPIII '''Reason 3: Trespasser was intended as Canon initially- '''Back in 1996, when Trespasser was first being produced while TLW:JP was being filmed, the game was even intended to be a tie-in as close as possible to the films. However, there are several differences: 1- The InGen Village is much bigger in Trespasser-- this is because, originally, the film had over 13 building in the Worker Village, but the film cut that short to only 4 buildings. 2- The island in the game differs from the small map seen in the film-- this is because while the film was being made, Trespasser was also being made at the same time, many changes were being made, and the film producers didn't have time to tell every detail to a gamemaker. This is only my own version of the film canon, and a possible idea to what may have happened in the Jurassic Park universe. Category:Blog posts